Weak
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: Boomer gets teased by his brothers, so he decides to do something to prove he is just as strong as them. Destroy Bubbles. Read and review.


It was a warm, sunny day in the city of Townsville. For once the villains weren't trying to destroy the girls, or take over the world. They all had something to do. Mojo was working on a new plan that wouldn't be ready until the next day, and Him left Townsville for a while to do whatever. The Amoeba Boys were off somewhere trying, unsuccessfully, to be good villains, and Princess had a dental appointment. The gangreen gang was already in prison, along with Sedusa and Fuzzy.

But there were three villains who were hard at work preparing for their next crime. Brick, Butch, and Boomer were standing outside of the Townsville National Bank.

"This is how it's gonna work," Brick stated. "We're gonna go in, get the money, then leave."

"You mean like we always do?" Boomer asked.

"No, this time it'll be different."

"But how is it going to be different? It's never different. We always just go in and yell at them to give us the money, and then once they do we leave."

"Shut up and follow me." Brick walked up to the entrance, with his brothers following close behind.

As soon as the door was kicked open, everyone panicked and ran to find a hiding place. They already knew it was the Rowdyruff Boys; they were the only ones who would just make an entrance like that.

"Alright losers you know the drill, just hand over the money and we won't have to beat you." Brick said.

"Yeah," Boomer said. "Just hand over the money and we won't have to beat you!"

Brick slapped his brother across the face. "Shut up! I already said that!"

"I was making sure they heard you." He said, while rubbing his face.

"They can here me just fine." Brick turned back to the people in the bank. "Anyway, hand over the money."

They did what he said, and started handing him and his brothers bags filled with cash.

"Hey Brick," Boomer said. "Why do we steal money if we're never even gonna spend it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well we always steal money but we don't spend it, because when we want something we just steal it."

Brick sighed. "We still money because that's what villains do."

"Why?"

"It just is."

"Why?"

"I don't know, because it's cool."

"…Why?"

Brick hit Boomer with a sack of money. "It's cool because I say it is! Now shut up!"

Boomer glared at Brick. "You don't have to hit me with stolen money!"

"Boomer why don't you just shut your trap?" Butch said.

"Fine!" Boomer walked away from his brothers, but after only a few steps he tripped over a bag of money. As he hit the ground, the money spilled out of the bags and all over the floor.

Brick and Butch laughed.

"It's not funny!!"

"Yes it is!" Brick smirked. "You're such an idiot!"

"No I'm not!"

Butch walked over to him. "Face it Boomer, you're never gonna be as cool as us. You'll always be the idiot, and the weakling. You can barely even defeat your puff, but me and Brick have no trouble fighting ours."

By that time, Boomer was so angry it looked like steam was coming out of his ears. "Fine!!! I'll show you that I'm just as cool and strong as you!!!!! You'll see!" He ran out of the bank and flew off as fast as he could, leaving his brothers laughing like crazy.

At the park, Bubbles Utonium was sitting on the swings. She was looking up at the sky, watching the clouds and the birds that flew by. Her sisters were at home, they didn't want to go with Bubbles and she was actually glad about that. She didn't have to worry about Blossom pressuring her to be just as good as her, or Buttercup teasing her and just laughing when she cried. Sometimes it was nice to be alone.

Suddenly, laser beams hit right in front of her, making her go backwards onto the ground. She looked up, and was a little surprised to see Boomer floating over her. "Boomer?"

"I'm here to destroy you!" He said angrily.

"What?"

"I said I'm here to destroy you, Powerpuff!"

Bubbles looked straight at him, and could see that he was trying to make a really angry face. She giggled.

Boomer stared at her. "What are you laughing about??"

"You." She continued giggling.

"What about me?"

"You're trying to make an angry face."

"Oh…and that's funny?"

"Yeah, because it doesn't look angry. It looks cute."

Boomer's eyes widened, and he blushed slightly. "It's not cute…it's supposed to be scary."

Bubbles stood up. "I think it's cute that you're trying to be tough and scary."

"No it's not, it's…" Boomer tried to think of the right word, but couldn't. "Oh just forget it!!!" He walked away from her and sat on what was left of the swings. "You're just like my brothers."

Bubbles blinked twice. "What do you mean by that? Did your brothers do something to you?"

"Just leave me alone."

She looked at him for a while, thinking about what she should do. She didn't want to just leave him there, but it didn't seem right to try to help him. "Boomer…" She flew to him and sat down right next to him. "Tell me what happened."

"No, you would just laugh."

"No I wouldn't, I just want to help you. Please Boomer…"

Boomer looked at her, and was almost surprised with what he saw. She looked so sweet and innocent, it was almost stunning. In the past he always saw her as a stupid girl, but now that he was looking straight at her he knew that wasn't what she was. "Ok… my brothers made fun of me and told me I wasn't as good as them."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they're jerks."

Bubbles sighed. She knew he was right, they were jerks. "Boomer, they were wrong. You're just as good as them, maybe even better."

"No I'm not; I'm nothing but an idiot." Boomer looked down at the ground.

"No you're not Boomer." Bubbles looked at him and saw that her words weren't helping him, so she moved closer to him and gave him a bug hug, which totally surprised him. "I think you're much better then your brothers. You're sweet, and funny, and you're really cute. It doesn't matter what they think of you, they're wrong, and if they ever tell you that you're not as good as them, tell them that you don't care about there opinion and that you know you're just as cool as them." She let go of him, and smiled.

Boomer couldn't help but smile back. "Ok…I will. Thanks for helping me Bubbles."

"No problem. Now I have to go home for lunch, I'll see you later Boomer." Bubbles waved to him as she flew off back to her house.

Boomer started heading home too. Now he was confidant that his brothers weren't any better then he was, thanks to his counterpart. From now on, he wasn't going to listen to his brothers, and he was going to be more independent. Maybe in the future he would be able to leave them…

THE END.


End file.
